fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Amestris
Amestris is the nation-state that serves as the principal setting of the anime and manga series Fullmetal Alchemist. Amestris is quite large and diverse, both in terms of terrain and inhabitants. The province of Ishbal, which was annexed to Amestris 14 years before the beginnig of the series, in the East of Amestris, is ethnically and culturally different of the rest of country: the people there are very religious, and most of them are against alchemy. Foreign Relations Due to Amestris's many militaristic acts, it has shaky relations with most of its bordering countries. Its military is constantly engaged in border-clashes with Creta in the West and Aerugo in the South. Drachma, Amestris's neighbor in the north, recently signed a non-aggression pact with the nation, though relations are strained at best. However, the two countries are separated by the Briggs Mountain Range, which helps the two countries in hindering another full-scale engagement, due to the fact travel across the mountains is dangerous, which makes it hard and risky to wage a war over them. Far to the east, beyond the Great Desert, lies the country of Xing, which is ruled by an imperial government, and its people use alchemy strictly for medical purposes, versus that of Amestrs, who use alchemy for military and civilian purposes. There weren't any mentions of conflict between these two counties. This would imply that Amestris is a mostly land-locked nation, as it seems to be bordered completely by other countries (Creta, Aerugo, Drachma, and Xing). It is currently unknown what lies beyond all these nations, whether that's all there is to the continent or if there are more countries out there. It is known that there is a water route from Xing to Amestris(considered to be "the long way around"), but its location is unknown. Conspiracy It has been revealed that Amestris was founded for a precise purpose - the creation of a giant transmutation circle, much like the one Father used in Xerxes. A hundred years before the events of the manga, a man known as the Eastern Philosopher taught the basics of alchemy to the then-tiny country, which then began using the techniques to conquer its neighbors. In recent years, there have been numerous incidents of mass death incited by the Amestrian State Military, forming a pattern identical to a circle found under the Fifth Laboratory used to create Philosopher's Stones. The circle is nearing completion - the final remaining point of bloodshed is the fortress Briggs, where the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimbley, is preparing to turn it into a bloodbath as the Homunculus Sloth has almost completed the giant tunnel he has been digging around the entirety of Amestris. National Flag The official flag of Amestris is green with the symbol of a white dragon. Also, the cover of the pocket watches carried by the State Alchemists, used as a identification, has beast symbol with a hexagram on its face. The charge is used as a badge on military uniforms as well. In the 2003 anime it is highlighted in two scenes in the series, once at Brigadier General Maes Hughes funeral and again being torn apart by an angry mob, but is pictured regularly in the manga and 2009 anime series. Notable Places Lior: A city that holds a powerful secret. East City: Located in a backwater region near the desert, East City was the home base of Colonel Roy Mustang and his entire outfit for most of the early portions of the anime and manga. It's reasonably close to Lior and Resembool, making it a sort of central hub for some of Ed and Al's early adventures. Resembool: This far-flung town is the home of the Elrics, and a great deal of important events happened here. This is where Winry and Pinako live and the site of the Elrics burned down house. Real World Parallels The last episodes of the anime and the movie indicate the close parallels between Amestris and WWII Germany. The presence of a Fuhrer and a military-controlled state are both reminiscent of early 20th century Germany; also, the Elric brothers have no difficulty communicating with Germans across the gateway. Category:Locations